Seaching
by RyuVampiress
Summary: ON HIATUS. Post TP. Link hears of a magic mirror that he used in a previous life that may hold the key to find a way into the endangered Twilight Realm.
1. Rumours

**Searching**

A Twilight Princess Fanfiction

Prologue

"Link I…" Midna's teardrop floated toward the mirror, "See you later."

The tear entered the mirror's centre, and it cracked. Link gasped, head shooting up to see Midna's true form smile as light beamed onto her.

She said nothing, just smiled as the Twilight Realm pulled her body back. She disappeared and the mirror shattered, fragments landing in sand as they filtered through the air. Link stood there, staring at the place where the portal should have been.

She was gone

Forever.

Rumours

Life had returned to normal for the hero of time. He was back to being a farm boy, tending to the goats of Ordon. It was peaceful, with the monsters gone, and Link didn't have to worry anymore. He finally had time for recuperating.

He was restless.

He was bored with his life. He missed going on adventures with… Midna. He shook his head, she didn't want to have anything to do with him, she couldn't - not after breaking the mirror. He'd lost one of his best friends… there was one thing that always confused him. She said she'd see him later. He smiled, it always came back to that.

Knowing Midna, she could have been just trying to pacify him, or keep him away while she returned to her world. A familiar holler came from outside, snapping him back to reality. He looked out the window, it was Fado again, wanting help with the goats. Link nodded, he'd be out in a second. Fado nodded and ran back to, what Link assumed would be, the ranch. The dirty blonde yawned and hopped out of bed, ambling down his ladder to the dinning area.

Glancing over at a large, wooden chest at the edge of the room, he grabbed a chunk of goat cheese and sliced off some bread. As he chewed, he stared at the large, simplistic chest. He had placed the Hero's clothes in there when he'd returned to the village… the next time he opened the box to retrieve an extra bottle, the garments had disappeared.

He knew the clothes were magical, the pouch holding all his gear being on of the great tips to that affect. The Light Spirit of Ordon had given him the clothes… Link was sure he'd get them back if it were necessary. And while he wished no evil upon the world, was it so wrong to want to adventure again?

Link practically ran to the ranch, goats were not friendly when over handled… Something Fado did far too often. When he got there, Fado along with Rusl, were trying to keep the gate shut. Link sprinted over, hip-checking the wooden fence shut long enough for Fado to lock the gate.

He smiled, "Thanks guys, dunno why they keep actin' up." He said this every time, but everyone knew why.

"Sure thing." Rusl nodded, words flowing like a well rehearsed speech, "Anything for a neighbour."

Fado nodded in appreciation, before looking out at the frustrated goats.

"Ya know there're rumours goin' 'round about a light spirit that looks like them"

Link froze. Could he possibly mean Ordona, the first light guardian he'd met as a wolf? He tried to think of a way to ask nonchalantly about it. He decided to go with the generic 'Oh?'.

Rusl nodded, "Yeah, up by the spring. It was Ilia who saw it ya'know? She's always hanging out there so…"

Link nodded before hopping the fence, running out to lead the goats back into the barn.

Adventure was in the air.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is rather short, but do not despair! The next one will be much bigger!_


	2. Adventure

Adventure

As soon as Link had finished rounding up the goats he'd practically run back to his house. He slammed the door behind him, making a picture fall from the wall. He stood there, bent over and breathing heavily. There was only one way he'd know if the world needed him again. He paused in his huffing, looking carefully at the chest on the other side of the room.

Link approached the simple box, adrenaline pumping in his ears, along with fear. What if he did have to do it again? Save the world and put his life in danger over and over again. Fairies were the only things that saved him half the time, and they were not as abundant as they once were. He reached down tentatively, opening the case slowly. He'd looked in the box just yesterday, and it only held a bottle and a few wraps of cheese.

It was open, and he was suddenly, very, very frightened. There lay the Hero's Garments all right… On top of Midna's black cloak. It was soaked in blood. He shook his head and looked closer. There was no black clothes, only a blanket under the green. He let out a relieved sigh. He could've sworn he'd seen her cloak…

'_That's it' _He thought, _'I'm delusional'_

He reached in, feeling the green fabric with reverence. It had been awhile… three… four moon cycles? The chain mail was there too, good. Link changed as quickly as he could, and threw some supplies into his bag. He was chewing on some more cheese as he headed out the door, hearing something crack beneath him. He looked down, cheeks full of food and noticed that it was the picture he'd dislodged before. It was a photo of Ilia, Colin, and himself tending Epona.

Ilia. She didn't say a word to him about the spirit, and she knew how much he longed to adventure again. Why didn't she tell him? …Confusion wrapped around Link's mind, surely there had to be some reason… He shook his head. It didn't matter. What mattered now was to find a way into to the Twilight Realm.

Link shoved the picture off to the side, hurrying out of his house for the second time that day. Whenever he wore this tunic it always seemed as if he were on the run. Running to, from, around or behind monsters, friends… everything really. He slowed as he neared the Light Guardian's pool. Someone was there, standing a bit off center, arms crossed.

"Ilia!" Link called, hurrying toward her, "Why didn't you tell me about the Light Spirit's return?"

She glared angrily at the ground, "Because then you'd leave."

He stared at her, "Well… yes. I had to save the wor-""The world? Why you, why do you have to do it?!" She shouted, a eyes glassy as she glowered at him, "I lost you to your 'World Saving' quest once, why should I let you do it again?"

Link was tired of this. She had been acting as though she ran Link's life. From the millions of times she took Epona away from him to the way she was acting now.

"You can't stop me."

His tone was so sure, so solemn, that Ilia's eyes turned down to stare at her feet. She looked back at him, about to say something when a blinding light pounded into her back. Link tried to shield his eyes as he knelt down, trying to pick the girl up. The force of the light was so strong… and then it was gone.

A tiny ball of golden light flittered up to Link's face.

"We must hurry. Hello. Hero. Let's movegohurryfastnow--" The tiny fae seemed to have been undergoing convulsions, as if it were trying to say ten billion things at once. The fairy fell and Link caught it in his hands. Ilia stared in wonder and Link glanced at her, unsure of what to do. The spasms stopped and the little one seemed to shake a second as it gained it's bearings.

"Are you okay, little guy?" Ilia implored, scooting closer, lines of concern etched across her face.

"I…" The little puff of light looked at the girl before nodding, "I'm fine. I have been created and sent to aide Link in his quest. I am all that is left of the Light Spirits."

The Hero finally cracked a smile. It felt right to have a companion… To have a fairy. He didn't know why… The winged light rose up and stared Link in the face.

"I am your partner, however I can only remember things of my creators if I visit their respective pools - where the remnants of their souls reside."

Link nodded, there was always something.

"What is your name?" He asked gently, and the fairy took a moment, as if trying to remember.

"I… I don't think I have one. I am merely a bunch of light in the form of a fairy… The Light Spirits combined."

"Well you should have a name." Ilia said, slightly perturbed at the thought that this puff would be going with Link.

"Hairaru." Link smiled, "Named after the place where all the pools reside."

"I am honoured to be named after Hyrule." Hairaru said softly, before bowing his head, "But I digress, we should be pressing on. Surely you have felt the darkness that threatens the shadow and light alike pressing?"

Link nodded and Ilia glowered.

"This is ridiculous!" She shouted at the two, "The 'light' is just fine! No two men are going-"

"Actually, I am genderless. Using 'he' or 'she' would be both equally correct and incorr-""Do I look like I care?" She seethed.

"Not really, no." The fairy replied evenly.

"Two **men**," She stressed the word, "are going to leave and save the Light and Shadows? The Light doesn't need saving and the Shadows - who cares?"

"I do." Link growled lowly, Midna was there.

Ilia glowered, brow knitting together as she tried to think up an excuse for him to stay. The puff of light floated toward Link's nose, seeming to tilt to the side a bit, as though examining him.

"We really must press on."

"Right, not like I have a reason to stay anyway." Link nodded, ignoring Ilia's hurt expression. He had a best friend to save.

Link tore up a piece of grass and blew on it carefully, calling his horse to him. It only took a moment for the roan red steed to come barrelling over, and Link mounted her carefully."Where are we heading first, Hero?" Hairaru asked carefully, looking at Epona with interest."Faron." He opened his tunic a bit and the fairy nestled up against his chest to be safe. "Where else?"

* * *

Sorry it's short again, it had been awhile since I wrote the first chapter and felt rather unmotivated.  
D:  
Let me know what you think, good reviews make me a happy camper!

Ryu


	3. Mentor

The hero of time found himself in Hyrule field almost too quickly, and fought to keep his temper. Ilia hadn't meant anything other than to keep him safe... But I'm a grown man, and have proven myself before. Link nodded. If she was his friend, she'd know he was doing the right thing and forgive him.  
"Hairaru, you said there has been a growing feeling of darkness? Surely not like before...?"

"I fear it is so Hero," The little fairy sighed, keeping beside the galloping horse with ease, "Not as bad as a manifestation like... those creatures."  
Link knew exactly what he meant. The black monsters that first infected the Twilight Realm before taking over the Light... Midna was undoubtedly in trouble. He pushed Epona harder, squinting against the sharp gush of wind. Midday was beautiful, but you always had to be wary in Hyrule field, demons or no. Link had to sharp-shoot some of the large scaly birds that threatened to dive-bomb the three of them, driving him off course slightly. He righted himself and then was off once more. Damn Kargarocs. The dirty blonde prayed that no orcs would come his way, there was so much to do and not enough time to do it in.  
They were almost upon the pool when a low growling made Epona skid to a halt, almost throwing the green-clad hero off. He soon found the source of her distress, the form of a golden wolf. The Golden Wolf - he corrected himself, for there was only one, and his mind felt it needed the importance of capitalization. Carefully he dismounted, soothing his mare.  
His blue eyes found the red ones, inset to the golden airy fur. He wondered if the old skeleton would show himself again, and found it not surprising it was now. When he was needed. The canine growled, and Link unsheathed the Master Sword (he didn't have the heart to leave it to ruin) awaiting the inevitable pounce.  
What he got instead was quite unexpected. The wolf actually attacked him, not a pounce into his psyche, but a territorial ripping through his flesh. He yelled, before finding himself on form. Hairaru flitted over, unsure of what was going on.

"Hero, you mustn't hurt him!" The fae shrieked, though Link was right beside him. The human looked like the fae had hurt himself in his creation. How could he not hurt something attacking him? The growling was low, feral as he ran at the farmhand again and again. Hairaru continually shouted, "Hero, don't hurt him!"  
Link was beginning to get very annoyed at the damn fluff telling him to lay off, as he was avoiding the damn mutt, not hurting him.  
"What do you want me to do?" He finally shouted, the fae's continual high-pitched yelling throwing him out of his naturally silent roll. The fae looked at him (or at least turned to him, impossible to tell past the bright light.) and then proceeded to tell him what he was doing was fine. Epona had taken too much of this, and freaked, rearing up and stomping the ground beneath her.  
The wolf decided attacking his horse would be a good idea, and Link was not about to let that go unchecked, despite what the little fairy was shouting. Link sliced at the wolf's flank, hoping to get it away from his horse.

"Hero, don't attack the horse either!"  
Link was stunned, he wasn't attacking his horse... Link's boot held the downed wolf under his weight. Then he remembered something about his old mentor.  
"You were the old hero, right?"  
The wolf growled and they were in a swirling grey world. the farmhand's boot now on the chest mail of a skeletal solider. His bright eyes were full of hate, and it took Link a moment to realise he had tiny black worms crawling in his flesh. Twili worms.  
"I'm going to help the Twilight realm. You can stand down, help me, or perish." Link made the list adamant, not giving him much of choice.  
"You don't know a way to the other world, do you?"

Link said nothing, keeping the master sword pointed at his throat. The skeleton chuckled.  
"It's not fair, I couldn't find her... and you have one now as well..." The Hero's Spirit was bitter, and began to rise - giving Link little choice, as he'd proven immortal against pain in this grey-swirly land. He let the tall skeleton rise to his full height, giving Link a feeling of being quite small.

"You have everything I once was. Even..." He shook his head. "But then you never will lose yourself. I envy you."  
Link stayed silent, allowing the brooding man to explain.

"I told you once that I was teaching you techniques from our bloodline, yes?" the farm boy nodded at this, faintly remembering that one liner.  
"You didn't take much stake in the 'Our' did you?" Link shook his head, there was too much going on to invest thinking on something which may have been an error of words.  
"I was called Link in life, and I too saved Hyrule. Link is the name of the reincarnation of the Hero of Time. Which is why the light spirit said you were chosen by the gods." He paused, allowing Link to absorb this before continuing, "I had a fairy once. I searched for her after she left, eventually leaving Hyrule to search for her in Termina... I helped them, and returned here, thinking she might have tried to return to service the new Deku Tree. I was wrong."  
He stopped, this time from grief.

"I should have known. All the Kokiri said those who wander too long in those woods become a Stalfo... And the Goddesses made no amendment for me." He laughed bitterly, "Unless you count this."  
Link sheathed his sword. He was a descendant of sorts from someone who had saved two lands, and it seemed he was still looking for the one thing he couldn't find. The one thing personal fulfillment couldn't help - having his friend back. The green-clad hero laid a hand on the other's gauntlet. The Hero's Spirit was taking control of his emotions, and Link took the time to look at the man's equipment. The sword and shield looked familiar...

"You don't have a real fairy anyway, that one is made from the collective light of the Light Spirits, right?"  
Link nodded, stepping back. He should have realised this all earlier, but there was a kingdom to save, all details had to wait until later.  
"You'll need help. Perhaps I might be able to find her if you'll be travelling all over. So much has changed since this was my world. The princess is still a peach though, correct?"  
Link smiled, Zelda was doing very well as far as he knew, but would be unhappy to hear him travelling with an undead ancestor to find a way back into Twilight, he was sure.  
The Hero's Spirit scoffed, she was always like that. Perhaps Link's princess was also a reincarnation? They speculated a moment, wondering what the Goddesses had planned.  
"Come, let's return."

Hairaru was quick to check on the two, before goading them into a quick rush to the pool. Epona calmed as soon as the Wolf took her brow-beating. Link had no idea what he said to her, but she was eased, still a tad shaken, but she took these things in stride.

Once they reached the edge of the pool the fae calmly asked Link to hold him under the water. Link complied, carefully cupping the ball of light, avoiding it's wings. The cool water was soothing after riding in the hot sun, and he felt refreshed as the little fairy became slowly submerged. Link pulled him up after the ball began to struggle, and he shivered slightly.  
"That's much different than when I was proper Spirits."

The Wolf whined, wanting to hear more than the fake fairy's comfort levels. Hairaru sighed, explaining that he had to go far, far, back in the history of the land - his memories to get what they needed. Farther back than the infant of the Hero's Spirit could imagine.

"We do not know enough now. Ordona and Faron, I mean." Hairaru was having a hard time keeping the different spirit's memories separate and viable. Link smiled, telling him it was okay, maybe they'd figure it out at the next pool. The wolf growled, he had more than enough of 'quests'. The fae sniffed, he didn't do this on purpose after all. The four of them set off once more, determined to make this as quick as possible. The Wolf, however, would not stop if they managed to find the mirror. He had a best friend to find.

One that might still be alive.


End file.
